


Yachi Series: Winter War

by LPT2113



Series: Yachi Series [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Adventure, Amulets, Cancer, Castles, Celebrations, Centaurs, Character Death, Crying, Dragons, Elements, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fantasy, Forgiveness, Funerals, Gen, Ghosts, Heartwarming, Hospitals, Kings and Queens, Knights - Freeform, Love, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Major Character(s), Men Crying, Minor Character(s), Minor Injuries, Pegasus - Freeform, Reunions, Songs, Statues, Talking Animals, War, Weapons, Winter, Wizards, Yachi & Yuuji & Yuki are siblings, kingdoms AU, quotes, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPT2113/pseuds/LPT2113
Summary: Yachi Terushima, a third year at Karasuno High School, is called on an emergency call to the Card Kingdoms. With the Realms on the brink of war with three unknown powerful enemies, Yuuji being in the hospital, and her twin being no where to be found at the time. Yachi feels as if she is about to loose her mind. The fighting between Monarchs, ambushes, the border of Clubs being destroyed completely is not helping.But it gets worse as time moves on and war gets closer and closer. Clubs is destroyed by Trina's army, Delsa is making an ice army out of innocent people, Queen Karen won't corporate at all with Cards, and Slithreen's army is destroying Lauren's castle at this very moment.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Denmark/Female Netherlands (Hetalia), Elsa (Disney)/Original Male Character(s), Futamata Takeharu/Terushima Yuuji, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Original Character/Original Character, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Yachi Hitoka & Terushima Yuuji & Shibiyama Yuki, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Yachi Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547821
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1: Terushima Residence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All in the Cards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896241) by [Killthespare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killthespare/pseuds/Killthespare). 

> I plan this being the third part of a trilogy called The Yachi Series. I plan on this being like a play script more than an actual book. I use characters from shows, movies, and my own. I would also being mentioning scenes from other movies/shows/books (Frozen, Lord of the Rings, Mulan, Alice in Wonderland, Harry Potter, etc.). I'll try to update as much as I can.
> 
> *Yachi and Yuki have both taken Terushima's name.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Miyagi, Japan (present day); Terushima Residence.  
Characters: Yachi, Yuki, and Yuuji
> 
> Description: Our story begins at the Terushima Residence in the early morning hours. A normal day for the Terushima's family. Filled with a tired Yachi, still sleeping Yuki, and a big brother cooking pancakes. Along with outbursts, hugs, and nearly missing the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Barking at the Moon-----from Bolt
> 
> *There are more songs to come.
> 
> Link for pictures: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vATh3kgUJLQrKtf7vzSxh84ZMI1N4_iOFSCFvVRtoP8/edit
> 
> P.S. I plan on putting on some of my own drawings from the original stories.

MIYAGI, JAPAN: 

*sunrises; song starts*

I have go so much to give,

I swear I do.

I may not have nine lives,

this one feels brand new.

(The reader is outside the house; light turns on from inside)

Yes, I've lived a good one.

I tried to be true. 

YACHI'S ROOM: *alarm goes off*

Yachi: *groans* *tries to turn off alarm*

Yuuji: *downstairs* Yachi! Yuki!

Till I met you.

Yuuji: *from door way* Come on kid! Time to get up! *goes downstairs*

Yachi: *yawns, sits up* What time is it?

How the wind feels on my cheeks.

When I'm barking at the moon.

Yuuji: *peeks back around door* Time for you to get a watch.

Yachi: Haha, seriously what time is it?

Yuuji: *smirks* It's 6 am. 

There is 

Yachi: Oh....

no home 

Yachi: Oh! 

like the one you got.

Cuz that home 

belongs to you!

Yuuji: *calls after her* Better hurry, bus will be here in a hour.

Yachi: *runs to the bathroom*

Woo woo! 

Here I come.

Yachi: *washing hair in shower**gets out*

Woo woo!

Back to you.

Yachi: *drying hair*

There is no home 

like the one you got.

Yachi: *puts on clothes*

Cuz that home

belongs to you. 

Yachi: *picks up bag from the chair in her bedroom*

Well, I was in trouble, bad. 

I was so confused.

Yachi: *walking pass Yuki's room**sees he's not up yet*

I may not see in color babe, but

I sure can feel blue.

(outside room)

*knock knock*

Yachi: *distant* Yuki! We're leaving soon! Get up!

I have been a lot of things,

they may not all be true.

Yuki: *under covers* *groans*

\------------------------------------------------------------

DOWNSTAIRS: 

Yuuji: *cooking on stove* You get Yuki up? 

My experience was so mysterious,

till I met you.

Yachi: Yep! *sits down*

Yuuji: *flips pancake* Perfect.

\------------------------------- 

Now the sun will rise

in the east.

Both: *eating and talking*

Yuki: *walks in* *yawns* Good morning.

Yuuji: Morning beautiful. How long were you up?

But I'm barking at the moon.

Yuki: Stayed up till midnight writing an essay for English.

Yuuji: Esh, English. Yeah, not my best subject either. *chuckles* Anyway, Yachi make sure he doesn't fall asleep in class. 

Yachi: *salutes* Yes sir!

Yuki: *yawns, salutes* I won't. 

Three: *comfortable silence*

Yachi: Hey, Yuuji. How's work going?

Yuuji: *shrugs* The usual. Just Bobata being a lovable idiot and Futamata being beautiful as ever.

Twins: *share a look* 

Yachi: So, how is Takeharu? 

Yuuji: *went in his own little world* As beautiful as ever. He's so nice and pretty. Hair is so soft and those eyes are gorgeous. And gosh his laugh! (IF YOU COULD'NT TELL HE HAS A MASSIVE CRUSH ON TAKEHARU)

Yuki: Yuuji, when are you going to invite him over? Sounds like you really really like him.

Yachi: It sounds like you got bit by the love bug, my dear brother. 

Yuuji: *laughs* That's very true.

*fall into silence again*

Yachi: Yuuji, we just want you to be happy. 

Yuki: Agree.

Yuuji: *eyes widen**sighs**stands up*

Yuuji: *slings arms around the two* Only people I need to keep me happy are you two, Dad, and Takeharu.

There is no home, 

like the one you got. 

Three: *hug*

Yuuji: *while hugging* We're family, that's all that matters.

Cuz, that home,

belongs to you.

(Bus pulls up from outside)

Three: *see bus*

Woo woo!

Here I come!

Yuuji: Have a good day!

Twins: *grab bags and rush out* We will!

Yuki: You too!

\-----------------------------------------

OUTSIDE:

Woo woo!

Back to you.

There is not home like the one you got.

Both: *running to catch the bus*

Yuuji: *watches them run off**chuckles**goes back inside house* * closes door*

Cuz that home, belongs to you.....

TO BE CONTINUED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the story begin....
> 
> Author's note: (Yuuji and Takeharu are really good friends and are like boyfriends, but not boyfriends at the same time).


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Castle of Diamonds  
Characters: Korey, Kuroo, Kenma, Yaku, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Bokuto, Akaashi, Suga, and Daichi.
> 
> Description: Korey comes to Diamonds to warn Cards about a strange feeling in the Northern Mountains of Norway. In Spades, Suga calls for a certain Yachi Terushima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *North, South, East, and West are split into mini-kingdoms.   
N-Denmark, Norway, and Sweden (Scandinavia).  
W--Queen Lauren, Duchess Carly, Duchess Abby, and Duke Will. (all are cousins and kingdoms named after them).  
E--Split between Elsa and Karen  
S--Split between Trina and Slithreen

In the Center Realm, in the Kingdom of Diamonds. A princess from the North comes bringing news to the main four in the castle. 

DIAMONDS: GATES TO CASTLE  
\---------------  
Guard: Open the Gates!

Korey: *comes in riding a horse* Hey, Captain.

Kai: *helps her down* Hello, Crown Princess. How was your ride?

Korey: It was good. Where is everyone?

Kai: Throne room. Come, I will escort you. *hands horse to Inouka*

Korey: Lead the way, Kai.

Both: *walk into castle*  
\----------------------------------------------  
HALLWAY: 

Both: *walking down hall, pass The Kenma Family portraits*

Korey: Man, been a while since I've last been in here. Never gets old coming here. Kind of feels like home.

Kai: *knowingly* With Kuroo-san?

Korey: *laughs* With Kuroo and you guys of course. *elbows him*

Both: *laugh while walking*  
\------------------------------------------------  
THRONE ROOM:

*Kuroo, Kenma, and Yaku talking about the kingdom trades with the other kingdoms*

*knock at the door*

Kenma: Come in. 

Kai: *walks in* Hello your my King, Kuroo, Yaku.

Kuroo & Yaku: Hello!

Kenma: Hello, Kai-san. What is it that you need, if I may ask?

Kai: I found this one wandering around outside the gates. *points to Korey as she walks in*

Korey: Hey hey fellows!

Kenma: Crown Princess, welcome.

Korey: Relax, Kenma-chan, no need for formalities. We're all family here! *slings arm around shoulder*

Yaku: Uhh.  
Kuroo: *sniffling laugh*  
Kai: Uhh.

Kenma: Anyways, what did you need, Korey-san?

Korey: I need to tell my lovely Kuroo something.

Yaku: *scoffs* You came all this way, just to tell you boyfriend something?

Korey: Trust me. It's for a good reason, come on Tetsurou!

Kuroo: Kay!

Both: *walk out*  
\--------------------------------------------------  
HALL:

Korey: *smiles and pulls hand* Come on, let's go to the roof.

Kuroo: *smiles* Okay.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
ROOF OF CASTLE: *First stopped by the kitchen to take some drinks*

Both: *take a sip*

Kuroo: So, how have you been?

Korey: *sips* We've been good except weird things have been happening in Uncle Lukas' territory. 

Kuroo: Like what?

Korey: *takes another sip*

Kuroo: Ko...what is it?

Korey: *sighs* Just don't freak when I tell you this, okay?

Kuroo: Sure, what is it?

Korey: So those weird things...(Kuroo nods). Well, there are these patches of ice growing on the top of the continent in his section. 

Kuroo: Okay? So what...?

Korey: So what?! It's Delsa! 

Kuroo: Delsa? You mean that legend your father told y'all as kids?

Korey: Yes! Yes, that! *grabs shoulders* Listen, Kitten, I need you guys to help us. 

Kuroo: O-okay. How do we stop this before it's to late?

Korey: That's the thing, we don't know if this snowflake *pulls out black snowflake* is hers or not. But if it is hers, then I promise Tetsu, I won't let her get into this kingdom or any of the others. 

Kuroo: *nods**kisses her cheek* How can we help?

Korey: *smiles* That's the spirit. Now, my Dad wanted me to ask y'all to warn the other kingdoms to be on look out and to be ready for anything. We're gonna warn the West and East.

Kuroo: *determined* It would be an honor to help you and your Dad.

Korey: *nudges shoulder* You mean you future Father-in-law?

Kuroo: *blushes**chuckles* Yeah. *serious again* Plus, if this ends in war with this Delsa lady. You can count on us, Ko.

Korey: *eyes wide* *laughs* *hits his back* That's the Tetsu I know! 

Both: *silence*

Kuroo: I love you.

Korey: Love you too.

Both: *arms around each other as they star gaze*  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Soon letters were sent from Diamonds to the rest of the Card Kingdoms. To warn and ask for aid if needed.

NEXT DAY: KINGDOM OF HEARTS:

STUDY:

Oikawa: *reading a book*

Iwaizumi: *standing by door*

Hanamaki: *rushes in door**trips over carpet* Whoa! *falls*

Oikawa: *reading book still* Hello to you too, Makki.

Hanamaki: *panting* Diamonds...letter...urgent...!*collapses*

Iwaizumi: *standing right there* *caught the letter* *reads* *eyes wide* Shit.....

Oikawa & Makki: Huh?  
\------------------------------------------------  
KINGDOM OF CLUBS: 

BEDROOM:

Both: *read letter*

Bokuto & Akaashi: *thinks same* Uh oh...  
\------------------------------------------------  
KINGDOM OF SPADES:

LIBRARY:

Guard: My Queen! Captain!*hands letter to Suga*

Suga: *takes it* Thank you. *reads* *tenses up*

Daichi: Koushi, what is it?

Suga: *urgently* Daichi, call for an emergency meeting between Realms!

Daichi: Sure. 

Suga: Oh, Dai. 

Daichi: Yes? 

Suga: *smiles* I think we're gonna need the Terushima family for this meeting.

Daichi: *smiles back* On it.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that was kind of rushed. I promise it will get better though (and more interesting).
> 
> -Lauren T.


	3. Chapter 2: Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Karasuno High School  
Characters: Yachi, Yuki, Takeharu, Yuta (their father), and Ai (yachi's original mom).
> 
> Description: The twins are on the bus meeting with their friends. Once at Karasuno High School, the twins go through a normal school day. That is until they get called to the teacher's room, where they get unexpected news...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Yuki is an original character and Ai is like Yachi's mother in the anime. 
> 
> Family tree:
> 
> Yuuji---Came from Yuta and his first wife. Then Yuta's first wife passed away.  
Yachi and Yuki----Yuta remarried to Ai---They had the twins---then they broke up also  
*Ai is remarried and Yuta is single now carrying for 3 kids

BUS:

Twins: *climb on bus*

Students: *greeting*

BACK OF BUS:

Shoyou: Yachi! Yuki!

Yamaguchi: Hi!

Yuki: Hey!

Emilia: Good morning, Yachi.

Yachi: Hi, Emi!

Emilia: You ready for today?

Yachi: *pumps fist* Oh yeah! I'm so ready! Gonna ace it!

Emilia: *laughs* I'm glad you are because Sensei said it would be a hard one.

Yachi: *cracks knuckles* Oh I'm ready alright.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

KARASUNO HS: CLASSROOM 3-5

*Taking test*

Yachi: *looks out window*

\------------------------------------

LUNCH:

*Both eating lunch on desk*

Yuki: So, why were you looking out the window so the teacher can yell at you?

Yachi: Just thinking.

Yuki: Like what?

Yachi: I don't really know. Except something just doesn't feel right. First, I thought about Yuuji then about the kingdoms and how something bad was going to happen soon. 

Yuki: *look of concern*

Yachi: But, I just can't put my finger on it-!

Yuki: Do you think about them too?

Yachi: What? 

Yuki: I miss them too, the kingdoms.

Yachi: Oh gosh, I worry for them constantly. They've been through hell and back. I have this feeling whenever they call us back, The other realms won't be the same. 

Yuki: I worry for them also. I always wonder when we can go back.

Yachi: Same.

Both: *silence*

Teacher: Mr. and Miss Terushima.

Both:*acknowledge* 

Yachi: Y-yes Sensei!

Teacher: Y'all need to leave immediately.

Yuki: Why?

Teacher: Your brother is in the hospital. Someone named Futamata is here-!

Both: WHAT?! *run off to staff room.

\----------------------------------------

FRONT YARD:

Takeharu: *to lady* Thank you!

Takeharu: *sees Yachi and Yuki* Yachi-chan, Yuki-chan! Thank gosh, we need to go.

Both: What happened to our brother?!

Takeharu: Let's talk in the car.

\------------------------------------------

CAR:

Yachi: So what happened to Yuuji, Kuta?

Kuta: Well, your brother called me to come over to your house to bring him some soup. Since he called in sick today. When I got there, I knocked on the door, and there was no answer. I got thought maybe he was asleep, so I called his phone, no answer. I remembered one time when he showed me were your house key was and I unlocked the door. I went inside looking upstairs for him and couldn't find him. Then went downstairs. Not in the Living room, until I came to the Kitchen. *shaky breath* There he was lying face down on the floor unconscious. Called 911 and here we are going to the hospital.

Twins: *share a look of concern* 

Yuki: Have they found what was wrong with him?

Kuta: We haven't heard anything when we got there. Your father had just got there and told me to go get you two. He said your Grandpa was coming and that your mother was already in America when this happened, like just off the airplane. 

Yachi: How is Dad taking it?

Kuta: He was panicking when I left, but then again we all were. Hopefully when we get there, he'll feel better when he sees you guys.

Yachi: *looks back at Yuki* Yeah.

Kuta: *silent and driving

Twins: *quiet*

(Everyone was quiet until they got to the Hospital)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I remind you this is only getting started :)
> 
> *I forgot to mention in the first chapter: Yuuji wasn't feeling good that day.*  
*I misspelled Futamata's name, sorry*


	4. Chapter 3: The Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Miyagi Regional Hospital  
Characters: Yachi, Yuki, Yuta, Takeharu, Ai, and Dr. Mutsuki
> 
> Description: At the Hospital, Yuta Terushima greets his kids with a big hug. Soon the four are given bad news about their Yuuji. They come to find out, Yuuji has a cancerous tumor on his brain that is coming to late for attention, yet the Doctors will try, but it's not looking good. The Doctors then put Yuuji into a medically induced coma which leads to Father, Siblings, and Friend (Boyfriend?) taking shifts watching Yuuji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: This Town by Niall Horan

MIYAGI RAGIONAL HOSPITAL:

Yuta: *pacing in waiting room*

Yachi and Yuki: Papa! Dad!

Waking up to kiss

you and 

nobody's there.

Three: *hug*

Yuta: Oh thank gosh, you two are here. 

The smell of your 

perfume still stuck in 

the air.

Yuta: Do you two know how Yuuji could be like this?

It's hard.

Yachi: No! He was fine this morning! The Futa got us and said he found him collapsed on the floor.

Yuta: *sighs* That is so not like Yuuji.

Dr. Mutsuki: *walks over* Mr. Terushima.

Yuta: *turns* Yes?

Dr. Mutsuki: Hello, I'm Dr. Kaisa Mutsuki. I'm in charge of taking care of your son. 

Yuta: How is he ma'am?

Dr. Mutsuki: He's stable right now, but I would like to talk to you in private about your son.

Yuta: Of course. Kids stay out here with Takeharu.

Twins: Yes sir.

\-----------------------------

WAITING ROOM: 

Three: *silence* *watching Yuta and Doc talk*

(Yuta and Doc talking by the help desk)

Yuki: What do you think their talking about?

(Yuta gasps + hands cover mouth, while Doc places hand on shoulder)

Yuki: That can't be good.

\-----------------------------

FEW MINUTES LATER: 

Both: *walk out* 

Yuta: Thank you, Dr. Mutsuki. It is very much appreciated that you are helping my son.

Dr. Mutsuki: You're welcome, Mr. Terushima. It's my job after all to help patients and their families.

Yesterday, I thought I saw

your shadow running

round.

Yuta: Thank you! *bows*

Yachi: What's wrong, Papa?

It's funny how things,

Yuta: *sighs* *collapses in chair* Y-your brother has cancer.

Takeharu & Twins: *gasp*

Never change 

Yuta: There is a tumor in his brain that caused his collapse. She said it must have just caught up to him lately this morning. She thinks he had it for awhile, but didn't bother to check it early on. 

In this 

Yuta: He went into emergency surgery and she said that he lost a lot of blood, so they had to put him into a medically induced coma so his body doesn't crash under pressure. They're not sure when he will wake up.

Yachi: No....

Old Town.

Yuki: Can we go see him?

Yuta: She said only family at a time right now. Sorry Takeharu.

Takeharu: That's alright. I'll wait down here for now.

\-------------------------------------------------

So far from 

the stars.

YUUJI'S ROOM: 

Yuta: *opens door* 

And I want to 

tell you 

everything.

Yuuji: *sleeping*

Yachi: *walks over to bed*

Yuta: *hugs a shaking Yuki*

\-----------------------------------------

As the night went on. Yuta, the Twins, and Takeharu took shifts watching over him. This repeated for the next two days. 

\-----------------------------------------

From when we were 

children playing.

Yachi: *sleeping while door opens/closes*

On this fairground. 

Wish I was there. 

Yuta: *touches Yachi's shoulder* Yachi...

Yachi: *wakes up* What time is it? *rubs eyes*

Yuta: Nearly midnight. Your mother is waiting for you in the waiting room. She's going to take you home. 

With you now.

Yachi: *perks up* But I want to stay with you! 

Yuta: Sweetie, I know you do, but you should really go home. Your bed is better than that chair. Your brother went home with Grandpa, I would have sent you with them, but Grandpa told me to let you stay since you were clinging on to the bed like it's your life line. 

If the whole world 

was watching.

Yachi: Like it's any better for you. 

Yuta: I'm use to sleeping in chairs or couches in hospitals. I slept on one all of you were born, when Yuki had his tonsils removed, when you had work done on your knee. Now with Yuuji in an induced coma. 

I'd still dance with you.

Both: *silence* 

Yachi: *puts hand on shoulder* It's all going to be okay, Dad. I know it will.

Drive highways 

and 

byways.

Yuta: Hey, shouldn't I be the one telling you it is all going to be okay?

Yachi: Nope! You always are the one comforting us. It's time we comfort you. 

Yuta: *chuckles* Aw. 

Both: *laugh and hug*

To be there with you.

Both: *pull away from hug* 

Yuta: How did I get a daughter like you?

Yachi: What can I say? I learn from the best.

Yuta: *laughs* Now let's go downstairs. You're mother is waiting. 

\-----------------------------------------

LOBBY:

Over and over

Ai: *stands up* Oh, Yachi! There you are, I was worried.

Yachi: Hi, mother. 

Ai: Oh, you look so tired, dear. 

Yachi: I am mom. 

Ai: *suddenly hugs*

the only truth.

Ai: *still hugging, sees Yuta**lets go of Yachi*

Ai: *walks towards Yuta* Thanks for watching over MY daughter, Yuta.

Yuta: *hurt expression* OUR daughter, Ai. 

Ai: *scoffs* MY daughter, Mr. Terushima. 

Yuta: *sighs* Please I don't want to fight about this right now. 

Ai: Come Yachi, we are leaving. 

Yachi: Don't you want to see Yuuji?

Ai: No, I don't want to see that disappointment. *starts walking away*

Yachi: But-!

Yuta: *puts hand on head* It's okay, Yachi.

Yachi: *turns toward her* But Papa-!

Yuta: It's fine, Baby. *faces her, looks like he's going to cry* I'll watch over him. 

Yachi: Okay. *kisses cheek* *starts walking towards Ai*

Both: *wave*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Trust me it will get a lot more interesting next chapter. 
> 
> *sorry for the messy ending, and once again. Yuta and Ai are divorced.


	5. Chapter 4: Down the Hatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Yachi's bedroom in Mother's apartment and Forest.  
Characters: Yachi
> 
> Description: After leaving the hospital, Yachi is taken back to her Mother's place. As she lies awake in bed a special little creature comes to visit her. That creature than leads her down a rabbit hole into the Kingdom of Spades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adventure is just starting.
> 
> *shorter chapter than usual*

BEDROOM: 

Everything comes

back to 

you.

*song ends* 

Yachi: *laying awake in bed* *staring up at ceiling* *stuffed bunny next to her*

Yachi: *rolls over* *hugs bunny* What am I to do, Mr. Bunny?

Whisp: *moves swiftly in the back* *hides behind books*

Yachi: *notices* *turns* H-hello?

Whisp: *peeks out behind book*

Yachi: *eyes widen* *gasps* A whisp?

Whisp: *In a little whispy voice* Hello, Yachi.

Yachi: H-hi..*laughs* Who sent you?

Whisp: Queen Suga of Spades has sent me for the Amulet Keeper. You are needed for an emergency meeting.

Yachi: An emergency meeting?! *jumps out of bed*

\---------------------------

FEW MINUTES LATER: 

HALLWAY:

Yachi: *shuts door quietly* *tip toes pass Mom and Step-Dad's room* 

\----------------

ELEVATOR: 

Yachi & Whisp: *standing in elevator*

\----------------

STREETS:

Yachi: *running*

Whisp: *floating in front of her*

\----------------

WOODS: 

Yachi: *runs in between trees* 

Whisp: Are you ready, Miss?

Yachi: Take me to the Realms, Mr.Whisp!

Whisp: Okay, Miss. *makes a portal/hole* 

Yachi: *starts floating* I'm coming, Koushi!

Yachi: *falls down hole*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Characters coming next chapter :)
> 
> *Sorry for not really explaining more about the Whisp*


	6. Chapter 5: Card Kingdoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Forest in Spades  
Characters: Yachi, Daichi, Ennoshita, Tanaka, and Noya
> 
> Description: Once again Yachi has landed in a tree, plus having spears thrown in her face by Spade Guards. What makes it even better is her whisp has disappeared, but is all worth it when Sawamara Daichi comes to the rescue. Then their rushing off to the castle to see Suga and the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Characters =]

SPADES: FOREST:

Yachi: AHHHHHHHH *lands in a tree*

Whisp: *floats down besides her* Are you okay?

Yachi: *pants**sits up on branch* Yeah, I'm good. *sighs* Man, this type of transportation never gets old.

Whisp: *disappears*

Yachi: Righ-. What the?! *searches around* Where'd it go? *smiles* Darn, Whisp...

Guard: FREEZE!

Yachi: *puts hands up*

Ennoshita: Who are you and where are you from?!

Daichi: Hold on, Ennoshita. *walks up* Yachi, is that you?

Yachi: *gasp* Daichi...?

Daichi: Oh, thank gosh! We need you-! *shocked when she hugged him* at the castle.

Yachi: *hugs* Gosh I've missed you guys.

Daichi: We have too. Now we need to get to the castle immediately.

Yachi: About that. What's going on, Daichi-san?

Daichi: Koushi can explain it more than I could. Now come on, we need to hurry. Everyone is waiting for us. 

Yachi: Okay. *hears distant screaming**confused as it gets louder*

Daichi: *pulls her out of the way of two falling guys*

Noya & Tanaka: *screaming* *fall on ground* Daichi!!

Daichi: *sighs* I thought I told you two to stay at the bridge? 

Tanaka: Well, we were, but then Tsukishima called for us to come back to the castle really fast.

Daichi: Come on, Yachi. I'll help you up on the horse. *helps her into saddle*

Both: Yachi?!

Yachi: *giggles* Hi guys.

Both: *starry eyed* *gasp* 

Daichi: Yes, Yachi is here. *climbs in front of Yachi on horse* Now come on we need to hurry.

All: Yes sir!

Yachi: *wraps around Daichi* *thinking* I wander what the emergency is?

\----------------------------

SOON THEY WERE RIDING OFF TO THE CASTLE, WHILE TANAKA AND NOYA WERE RUNNING BEHIND THEM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More is coming soon!


	7. Chapter 6: Throne room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Spades Castle  
Characters: Yachi, Daichi, and Suga.
> 
> Description: Upon arrival, Yachi is taken to the throne room to greet an old friend of hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUGA!!!!!

HALLWAYS: 

Both: *walking*

Yachi: It's been forever since I've been here. 

Daichi: Yes it has. *looks at her* But we're glad to have you, Yachi. I know Koushi would be extremely happy to see you.

Yachi: *chuckles* Well, I can't wait to see him either. But, Daichi what is this meeting about?

Daichi: I would tell you, but Koushi would want to say to you, not me. Plus I don't really know that much, only the Royals really know what's going on. Now *smirks* ready to see you Queen?

Yachi: *look of concern**then smiles* Open the doors please, Captain! *mock salutes*

Daichi: *chuckles* Yes ma'am! *calls to guards* Open the doors!

Guard: Yes, Captain! *pushes door open*

Both: *walk through as guards realize who just walked in*

Kinoshita: Was that Yachi?

Narita: Looked like her.

*Door closes*

\------------------------------------

THRONE ROOM:

Daichi: *winks at Yachi* *says loudly* Queen Suga, may I present to you Keeper Yachi Terushima.

Yachi and Suga: *gasp at the same time*

Suga: *stands from throne* Yachi! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer and A LOT of new characters.


	8. Chapter 7: Kings and Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Spades, Planning room  
Characters: Yachi, Suga, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima, Kuroo, Kenma, Lev, Akaashi, Bokuto, and mentions of OCs.
> 
> Description: Pretty much one big reunion of people, the Terushima siblings consider family (well, Yachi at the moment).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the Kings and Queens for this chapter. Also some ocs are mentioned. Also these characters have effected Yachi in a good way. She has also helped all of them in some way from before. 
> 
> *I promise this story would probably make more sense when I get the other two ones going*

THRONE ROOM:

Yachi: Koushi!

Both: *run to each other* *hug*

Suga: Oh, it has been to long, Ya-chan!

Yachi: I couldn't agree more, my friend.

Suga: Major as ever. How are your brother?

Yachi: *winces* Well, um, Yuki is fine. Yuuji on the other hand....he's right now in a very deep sleep that the Doctors had to put him in. 

Suga: A deep sleep?

Yachi: Yes, he has this thing called Cancer on his brain and it could be very deadly to him.

Suga: I'm sorry, Yachi. *puts hand on shoulder* 

Yachi: Thanks Koushi.

Both: *silence*

Koushi: Oh my gosh, I forgot about the meeting! Quickly, Yachi, we must be going. Everyone is already here, except the other realms!

Yachi: Other realms?! Koushi, what is going on?

Koushi: What did Daichi not tell you? 

Yachi: No, he said it was your place to tell.

Koushi: Go figure, loyal as ever Daichi. Well, we're having a meeting about interesting events right now. Trust me when the Northerners come here it would all make sense. Anyways, ready to see everyone again? *puts hand on door*

Yachi: Sure! 

Koushi: Great, here we go! *pushes door open*

\--------------------------------------------------

PLANNING ROOM:

*door opens*

Everyone: *stands up**gasps*

(Hearts) Iwaizumi & Oikawa: *stand up*

Oikawa: Ya-chan!

(Spades) Kageyama, Hinata, and Tsukishima: *stand up except Tsukki*

Hinata: Yachi!

(Clubs) Akaashi & Bokuto: *stand up* Yachi/Yachi!

(Diamonds) Kenma, Kuroo, and Lev: *stand up*

Kuroo: My, my, look what the cat dragged in!

Kenma: Miss Yachi. *to Kuroo* Did you really have to say that?

Kuroo: Yes I do *smirks*.

Kenma: *eye roll*

Lev: Yachi!

Kenma: Anyways, it's nice to see you again, Yachi.

Kuroo: Yes it is. But say where is the other Wonder Twin?

Yachi: *smiles* It's nice to see you guys to. Yuki is home right now, so is Yuuji. *sad smile* *brightens up* Where's Kyoutani, Konoha, and Yaku though?

Oikawa: Mad-dog, Shorty, and Konoha are staying in the other kingdoms, so someone can be in charge while the higher ups are gone.

Kuroo: *smirks* Oho, Yaku is not going to be happy that you called him "Shorty".

Oikawa: Kuroo, if you don't shut the hell up..!

Yachi: *smiles* *Kuroo's laugh*

Iwaizumi: Anyways, why are you here Yachi? *stands beside her*

Yachi: I was called here. Koushi said there is an emergency and I was at the Hospital, when it happened.

Akaashi: *also comes to stand next to her* Why were you in a hospital?

Yachi: That's actually the reason why Yuuji isn't here. He's very ill and our healers had to put him to sleep. ****She's trying to make it easier for them to understand****

Akaashi: I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure he'll wake up soon.

Iwaizumi: I couldn't agree more. As annoying as he is, your brother is strong.

Yachi: *wipes eye* I guess you're right. You know my father use to tell us when we were younger, that people can travel anywhere in their sleep.

Akaashi: And you are hoping he is here now?

Yachi: Yeah.

Lev: *loudly* But Yuki is here! ****he mistaked someone for Yuki. Then still gets Yuki and Yuuji mixed up****

Kuroo & Kenma: *glare at him* 

Yachi: *hopeful* Really?

Kuroo & Kenma: *look at each other*

Kuroo: Yachi, I'm sorry, but neither of your brothers are here.

Yachi: Oh.

Kuroo: Sorry to make your spirits go down even more, Kiddo. I wish your brothers were here, but their not. 

Suga: I think we all do. Plus we have a meeting to do.

Oikawa: *scoffs* Yeah, if the other Realms even come.

Suga: Oikawa, patience is all we need. They are coming. I got responses from Lauren, Mathias, and Erin. 

Oikawa: What no Karen again, so they send in the Granddaughter in her spot?

Hinata: *raises hand* Who is Karen and Erin?

Suga: Karen is one of the Queens of the East. She is Erin's father's mother. Then Erin is the Crown Princess to the Realm. Since both of her Grandmothers are the Queens. Everyone believes Erin is Karen's favorite grandchild and will get the throne. 

Hinata: Wow! Two Queens?! Who else is there?

Suga: Well, in the West there is Lauren, who is married to Adam. She also rules with her sister (Carly) and cousins (Abby and Will). In the North, there is Mathias and his brothers Lukas and Bernwald. And the South is unspoken of because no one knows what is going on except there are monsters.

*Sudden Cliff hanger*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Original Characters next chapter (that's why there is a cliff hanger).
> 
> *Like I said, would probably make more sense with the other two books. But good thing is I'm working of 'Return of the King' tags :)


	9. Chapter 8: The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Spades; Planning room/outside room  
Characters: Yachi, Suga, Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Yahaba, Kuroo, Kenma, Lev, Bokuto, Akaashi, Yukie.   
OCs: Lauren, Adam, Alexis, Doc, Mathias, Korey, Waylon, Erin, Amy, and Noah.
> 
> Description: The other realms finally arrive and the meeting starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: (mainly for ocs): *if they had card postions*
> 
> West: Lauren (Q), Adam (K), Alexis (A), and Doc (J)  
North: Mathias (K), Korey (Q/A), and Waylon (J)  
East: Erin (Q), Amy (A), and Noah (J).

PLANNING ROOM: 

Guard: *bursts in door* My Queen! The other Kings and Queens are here.

Suga: Thank you. Come on Yachi, we will go meet them. Everyone else wait in here.

\---------------------------------------

Suga & Yachi: *stand outside open door to room*

Guard: Your majesties, may I present to you the Western realm Queen, King, Head General, and Advisor. 

Lauren, Adam, Alexis, and Doc: *stand in door way*

Doc: *sheepishly* *rubs head* Sorry we're late.

Alexis: Yo!

Lauren: *walks over to Suga* Good to see you again, Koushi. 

Suga: Ma'am.

\-----------------------------------

Lev & Kuroo: *watching* (Lev) How do they know each other? 

Kuroo: Well, Lauren protected the Queen when he was very young. She and Adam took him under their wing, until he presented his mark to be Queen. In fact, Suga and their daughter, Lea, are the same age. 

Lev: *awe* Wow!

\-----------------------------------

Suga: Have you seen the rest of them?

Lauren: *puts hand on shoulder* Don't worry they're coming. We did meet Erin on the way though. *walks through*

Oikawa: Ha, called it!

Iwaizumi: *hits* Why don't you shut up for once!

Oikawa: Ow, Iwa-chan!

Suga: *sighs*

Adam: *walks past* Like I tell my kids, Koushi. Patience, then Karen will come on her own time.

Suga: Thank you, Adam.

Adam: *turns to look at him**winks* You're quite welcome, my Queen.

Suga: *smiles*

Korey: My, my if it isn't the Queen himself!

Suga: Crown Princess!

Korey: The one and only.

Suga: Where's your father?

Mathias: I'm here. *walks with Waylon and Guard* Sorry for being late. We had to take a detour in the route we were taking.

Suga: As long as you guys got here safe, that's fine. 

Mathias: Mighty kind of you Mr. Sugawara. Easterners were just arriving as we were not to long ago. *walks in* Hey everyone!

Everyone: Hi!

Suga: *Bows* Thank you for letting me know! 

Korey: Speak of the devils! 

Erin: Hi, sorry for being later than usual. Grandmother insisted on not coming again. 

Noah: Wouldn't even get out of bed this morning.

Amy: Hey hey Korey! *high fives*

Suga: That's fine. I've been told patience is all we need.

Erin: *chuckles* Yes it is.

Noah: More like we'll see how long that takes.

All: *laugh*

Suga: Well, please come in, we're now starting.

Erin & Noah: Thank you.

All: *walk in room* *door shuts*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to get a little more intense next chapter.
> 
> Also backstory for Suga and The Grays:
> 
> When Suga was young, his parents abandoned him. He ran away from home into the West. While out on a mission, Lauren found him and took him in. Over the years, he grew extremely close to Adam and Lauren. Then the couple sent him back to Spades when it was his time to become Queen.


	10. Chapter 9: The Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting begins: Mathias and Korey begin explaining why they think Delsa is still alive, when many believed she was dead for many years before. Mathias tells the origin story for the Frost Twins. Lauren warns them about Slithreen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry early Christmas! Sorry for not posting in a while.
> 
> (Also Mathias has powers like the trolls in Frozen)

COUNCIL ROOM: 

All: *sitting in chairs around a big table* *silence*

Suga: *begins* I have called you all here today to talk some important business. That being war.

All: *murmuring*

Suga: But, unfortnately we don't know who we're at war with yet. 

Oikawa: We have no clue? Not one at all?

Suga: I'm afraid so-

Korey: I think we know it will be with, your highness. 

Suga: Who exactly, Princess?

Mathias: Delsa Frost, sir. My daughter *points to Korey* Was with her squad on route to the section of Norway, and found this. *nodds at Waylon*

Waylon: *pulls out cloth* *unwraps* *has a black snowflake in it*

Oikawa: A snowflake?

Korey: Yes, notice the blackish color to it, no normal snowflake is like that. That means someone would have to have dark magic to make something like this. 

Mathias: What my daughter is trying to say is that whoever made this is most likely someone to be messed with. Espically with something like this. 

Lev: But I still don't get it!

Hinata: Me neither.

Korey: Dad, why don't you tell them the 'Origin of Two Sisters'.

Mathias: *chuckles* Well, if everyone doesn't mind, I'll be glad to tell it. 

Hinata, Lev, and Bokuto: I want to hear!

Suga: *sighs* I guess it could help us know who we're dealing with.

Mathias: Perfect. Now before I begin, I just want to let you know this is all real. The Shin siblings will might have heard this before. *looks at Erin and Noah* Then gather around children as I tell you the tale of two sisters. ***powers start***

Many many years ago before any of you young people were born** (picture of a young man). **There was a boy who had magical powers. That could shoot ice from his fingertips. Soon that boy grew into a fine young man. His name was Delson. He with his powers would attract a lot of kids who would bully him, but one girl named Lille (Princess) stuck out to him. She was very kind who accepted him for who he was unlike other people. As they grew older, they fell in love. **(silhouette of Delson and Lillie). **Soon they married and then had twin girls: Elsa and Delsa. Sadly, the girls were torn apart through their parents divorce. Lillie took Elsa and lived in her parents castle, while Delson had Delsa and fled **(twins as babies and young girls). **As years went by the girls grew into two beautiful young ladies. One took after her mother as Queen, while the other took up her father's magic (**Queen Elsa and Witch Delsa). **

Two separate live became one when Elsa wanted Delsa captured because she snuck into the castle and killed their mother for what she did to their father. **(Silhouette of the sisters fighting) **It became like clash of the titans when the two met. Each with ice powers, each accusing the other for their parent they spent most of their life with. Once Elsa won the battle, she captured Delsa and even sentenced her own sister to her death for murdering the past Queen. But on the day of execution, Elsa found the cell her sister was in empty and with a big chunk of the wall missing **(Elsa standing in front of a hole). **Elsa ordered her soldiers to find Delsa on the spot and then kill her **(Elsa shouting orders). **To this day, still no one knows where Delsa went to, but many still say she is waiting for her day to get vengeance on Elsa **(swirls around a silhouette Delsa).**

Mathias: The end. *clenches fist and powers go away*

Yachi: *speaks up* So Elsa never found Delsa?

Mathias: I'm afraid so. 

Yachi: Why would she attack the other kingdoms beside Elsa's? They have done nothing wrong to her!

Mathias: I'm afraid that's not exactly true. You see when Delsa and her father hid in the mountains. My mother, my brothers, and I were also there joining in the chase. When we finally cornered them, I went to fist to fist with her father. He was powerful, but he was also being fueled by fear, I mean he had his little girl with him. I would be the same way if one of my kids.

Tsukishima: *clears throat* To get back on topic, who would help Delsa in her plans of war?

Lauren: Snakes.

Kageyama: Snakes?

Lauren: Yes humanoid snakes. They're nasty creatures. Burn and pillage anything they can get their hands on. Also have a very powerful attack, and will kill anyone who gets in their path. Will make sure you are dead too. *gets dark expression* Then there's their leader, Slithreen. Who was once human, then was turned into a monster. Infact, she's the one that gave me this scar on my face.

Adam: Lauren and her have had many many experiences in battle. So when their together, one or the other WILL get injured. 

Someone: Is it really that bad?

Yachi: *concerned expression*

Adam: Yes it is. She's ruthless in battle. If she joined Delsa, we might not be able to stop them

**Norwegian** ** Mountains: Delsa's Castle:**

***Delsa turned back to us***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Delsa next chapter :)


	11. Chapter 10: Winter is Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up in the Mountains of Norway, Delsa is looking at the city of Oslo in the distance while thinking about revenge on her sister. Then Operetta comes to tell her the rest of her army is on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delsa is here and this is a short chapter.

NORWEGIAN MOUNTAINS: DELSA'S CASTLE: BALCONY:

Delsa: *standing out towards distant city* (Delsa has black hair and her mother's eyes)

Operetta: *walks in hallway* *sees Delsa* *hesitates* My lady?

Delsa: Yes? 

Operetta: I have sent for my Mother's army. They should be here in a couple hours and we have-

Delsa: It's perfect.

Operetta: Excuse me, ma'am?

Delsa: I said it's perfect. When your troops arrive, be prepared to attack East. 

Operetta: *salutes* Yes ma'am.

Delsa: *turns around* *whisper as Operetta walks away* Don't fail me. *turns back around* Wait, for me sister. I'm coming HOME.


	12. Chapter 11: The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the Castle of Spades, an argument is about to break out about ways to prevent war until the person no one expected to answer comes up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I LIVE!!!" -Mushu 
> 
> Don't worry guys I'm still here. Please enjoy this chapter, Yachi may be quiet but that doesn't mean she's not smart.

CASTLE OF SPADES: MEETING ROOM:

Kageyama: What are we going to do? How we four small kingdoms (talking more about cards than the realms) going to fight off two potential militarizes? 

Lauren: Every military has a weakness, King Tobio. You just have to look for it. 

Kageyama: But how? We've never even heard of these people! Hell, y'all might have just made them up!

Oikawa: For once I agree with him.

Mathias: King Kageyama, that is where you are wrong. Queen Lauren and I have gone against these ladies and from the stories I've heard about Delsa, she can't stand her sister. It is said many years ago..

(FLASHBACK) *visions this time*

Mathias: The two sisters met and they were determined to fight and terminate the other they hated each other so much **(E****lsa vs. Delsa)**. The battle was won by Elsa, but she just couldn't come to killing her sister **(both fighting)(both panting while Elsa holds Delsa up by the neck)(Drops Delsa to the ground)(Elsa turns around) **So she showed mercy to her sister. That's when Delsa fled into the mountains and has been missing since. Then Elsa was coronated Queen of The North East.

PRESENT:

Oikawa: So, what I'm getting from this is it is Elsa's fault Delsa is running loose. I mean the woman is running on rage and revenge to destroy and rule the world. 

*some murmuring*

Noah: Now don't you even think about bringing my Grandmother into this Oikawa. That was more than forty five years ago!

Oikawa: More reason why I believe it's Elsa's fault! This Delsa person has been trapped in the mountains for more than forty five years, perfect time to think of a revenge plan!

Noah and Oikawa: *both scowl at each other*

Yachi: *stands up* I think I might have an idea.

Everyone: *shock* *look at her*

Tsukishima: Huh? 

Suga: Alright, Yachi. Let's hear it. 

Tsukishima: But-

Suga: It is all we got, Mr. Jack.

Yachi: O-okay. I was thinking Kuroo-san and Korey could go up into the Norwegian section and look around where the Delsa incident happened. Then some soldiers from Queen Lauren can go South and see if there is any evidence of Slithreen. Then if they do found some evidence of both militarizes, they can report back to our next meeting and maybe we can learn who were dealing with. I know it's not the best plan, but I do believe it's a start to one. *silence* T-thank you! *sits down*

Suga: Thank you, Yachi. 

Yachi: Y-you're welcome.

Suga: I do agree with her it is a start to a plan. All those in favor of Miss Yachi's plan, please raise your hand.

Members of Hearts: *raise hands*

Members of Clubs: *raise hands*

Members of Diamonds: *raise hands*

Members of Spades: *raise hands*

Members of North: *raise hands*

Members of East: *raise hands*

Members of West: *raise hands*

Suga: Looks like everyone is on board. If that is the case, this meeting will continue next week. You are dismissed.

*seats getting pushed in*

Yachi: *about to get up*

Korey: *comes up from behind* Hey Yachi, when would you like me and the Ace of Diamonds to go to Norway?

Yachi: U-um, I was thinking day after tomorrow.

Kuroo: *also comes up* It's sounds a date. 

Korey: *laughs* See ya later, Yachi.

Both: *walk away*

*numerous voices*

Hinata: Whoo! *runs out*

someone: Bathroom!

Bokuto: Man, I'm hungry!

DOOR: 

Yachi: *sighs**about to leave to her room*

Lauren: Yachi! Mind if we talk?

Yachi: Oh, my lady! Sure.

Lauren: Great, let's go down to the parlor.

Yachi: Okay.


	13. Chapter 12: Meeting ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the meeting ends, Yachi officially meets Lauren; Lauren tells the past of her and Slithreen and how Slithreen became herself.

FEW MINUTES BEFORE THE TALK:

Oikawa: Bye, Ya-chan!

Yachi: Bye! *waves*

Kuroo: *comes up from behind**slings arm around her* You know, Yaku is coming over tomorrow. 

Yachi: He is?

Kuroo: Said he's bring someone special with him.

Yachi: Someone special...? *realizes* Do you think he means-?! Yuki...? *sees Kuroo no where to be seen* Wha...*quietly* Silly Cat.

Lauren: *from behind* Yachi?

Yachi: Y-yes! *turns and sees Lauren* My Queen! *bows*

Lauren: Please no need for that, but it is Yachi, correct?

Yachi: Yes ma'am.

Lauren: How about Lauren? Ma'am makes me sound old.

Yachi: O-of course!

Lauren: *laughs* Come on walk with me.

Yachi: O-okay.

\-------------------------

GARDEN:

Lauren: I like your plan you said earlier. It sounds good.

Yachi: Thank you, Ms. Lauren.

Both: *chuckle then silence*

Yachi: *nervous* Um, is what you said earlier is that true about those snake people?

Lauren: Unfornately, yes it is. 

Yachi: Do you mind telling me more about them?

Lauren: Sure. You see Slithreen wasn't always a humanoid snake. 

Yachi: She wasn't?

Lauren: No, she was a human just like you and me. Briley Ricks was her name. She was from a rich family in my sister's kingdom. She trained to be the best swords woman in the kingdom. Meanwhile I, heir to the throne at the time for the realm. We both met at a tournament for the Lord Gray's kids. Miss Katelyn was the beautiful girl every guy swooned over from all over the Realm. Then there was her brother, Adam. Handsome was he indeed, many ladies wanted him as a husband, including Briley and I. 

Yachi: Wait, was that Adam your husband Adam?? *once sees the nodd from Lauren* Aww, that's so sweet!

Lauren: *smiles* Anyways, It was tournament day. We both had our eyes on Adam. He had an eye for us also. He found us an interesting duo. 

_flashback Adam: interesting *props shoulder up* _

Lauren: Soon we were the last two girls in the tournament for the Gray kids. It was mainly now for the hand of Adam (since Katelyn already found her winner). We fought and fought and fought. Both great sword women. Eventually, I came out on top and won Adam's heart. 

Yachi: *happy then concerned* What happened to Briley? 

Lauren: Well, there were these snakes that could anyone rogue if they had what it desires. Briley was entranced to listen to them, the snakes ended up tricking her. Then she _snapped_.

Yachi: That's horrible!

Lauren: It is, isn't it? 

Yachi: Did she give you that scar? 

Lauren: *hesitates* Yes...All because of a broken heart. I got what we both wanted.

Yachi: Your husband?

Lauren: Yes, but it's not like she would have protected him anyways, she would have used him. 

Yachi: *shocked* What?

Lauren: All she wanted was fame and money. His daddy had it all. 

Yachi: But that doesn't-!

Lauren: *interrupts* I know I made her sound all royal and stuff, but she really wasn't Miss Terushima. She's a trickster and will kill anyone in her path. One of those attempts being this scar.

Yachi: She tried to kill you?!

Lauren: All because of jealousy, hurt, betrayl, and evil greedy snakes. Yes, she did. 

Yachi: But-!

Lauren: *interrupts again* SHE made her choice, Miss Terushima. And I made mine too fight her. You will learn how to make good and bad decisons in this war, Yachi. There are always consequences on both sides. See you later. *walks away*

Yachi: *speechless* *confused* *kind of hurt*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll put some pictures on tumblr:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/awesomelaurentblr

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that helped a little bit. Trust me it will make senses later. 
> 
> -Lauren T.


End file.
